So Much More
by Monsterchild
Summary: The gang has gotten older. Twister's turning 16 and Reggie and Twister begin to get close, I mean really close. When Otto finds out, he freaks. Will the concern of Rocketgirl's little brother keep her away from Twister?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except the ones I make up.

AN: I've seen the majority of the series but I couldn't watch for a while and so I haven't seen any of the recent episodes.

Chapter 1: Feelings

The seventeen-year-old Reggie Rocket sat silently on her bed, writing in her diary. She hadn't changed that much in the past years. She got a little taller and a little wiser but besides that she was exactly the same as she was when she was eleven. She still had her love of sports and she still had her favorite pair of sunglasses that were propped neatly upon her head.

"Dear Diary, I'm so confused. We've been friends for years and I don't know why I'm having these feelings. I guess that when I think about it he's always been there to make me smile and we've been through a whole lot together. Sure, he's not the brightest crayon in the box, like when he and Otto went out into the storm to find his camera and nearly drowned. But I'm kind of afraid that if we started going out, it might ruin our friendship. What would happen if one of us really hurt the other and we couldn't stand to be near each other? That would bite since he and Otto would still hang together. God this is making my head hurt… I g2g…"

She was just closing her diary when she heard a knock on the door. "Hey, Reggie, can I come in?"

Reggie threw her diary under her bed covers and yelled, "Um, yeah!"

The soon to be sixteen-year-old Twister Rodriguez opened the bedroom door slowly and peeked his head in. He stepped inside and smiled at Reggie.

Her heart fluttered as he smiled at her. He looked a lot different than six years ago. His hair had grown out a couple of inches but he still wore his hat. He had grown several inches in the past year or two and he now stood at 5'10", while Reggie still only stood at 5'6". He had a major tan from surf and hanging at the beach so much and he liked to show it off (as well as his six-pack) by not wearing a shirt for the majority of the time.

"What's up?" Twister asked her.

Reggie stopped staring at Twist for a moment and replied, "Um, not much, what's up with you?"

Twister stood nervously in the doorway. _Why'd I come here again? Right, the party. _"I wanted to ask you if you had talked to Raymundo about having the party at the shack. I mean it's the perfect place, it's a hot spot of the city, not too far from Madtown, and it's right next to the beach. That way we could move it to either the beach or Madtown if we wanted to, you know? I was just asking 'cause Raymundo's pretty harsh on you guys 'cause of everything that we've done over the past few years…" _Why the hell am I rambling? _

Reggie was on the brink of hysterical laughter since Twister just kept going on and on and on about the party location and how strict her father was. "Twist, Twist! Slow your roll! Yes, it's okay if have we party shack the shore the at." _What did I just say?_

Twister let out a laugh. "Okay Reggie, I got it, surprisingly. Thanks for asking Reg." He walked over to her and gave her hug. _God, her hair smells good. _He pulled away from her but kept a grip on her arm. He could feel his heart stop.

Reggie could feel her own heart stop. They could both feel a moment, one of those moments that could change a friendship forever. It was almost like Twister could tell how Reggie felt and she could tell how Twister felt. They're eyes locked in that moment and they knew it was going to change everything.

It was a tough choice but Reggie had a feeling that it was for the best. "Um, Twist, I got to go do, um, something." She stood up and pulled her arm away from Twister. "I just got to go." She turned away from him, grabbed her skateboard, and ran out of the room, down the stairs, and she skated away.

Twister dropped down onto the edge of Reggie's bed and put his head in his hands. "She left 'cause it was for the best. This way our friendship doesn't get ruined. It's for the best, yeah…"

Otto walked by the open door and saw Twister sitting there. "Hey Twist!" He entered Reggie's bedroom. "What you doing here? In Reggie's room?"

Twister looked up at Otto. "Hey, Otto-Man. I was talking to Rocket-Girl about have the party at the shack and then she had to go do something."

"Probably picking up drinks and food for the party. Speaking of which, we need to go decorate the shack tonight, and I even talked to Conroy and Lieutenant Tyce about decorating the beach and Madtown. We got the green light! This party is going to be the biggest since, well, my sweet sixteen three months ago! It's going to stretch across the boardwalk and all of Rocket Beach! Squid's going to meet us at the shack in 10 minutes. He has some weird program on his laptop where he can input the venue and then decorate it as he pleases, that way we don't have to redecorate when we mess up, and trust me if we did this without a plan, we would mess up."

"Cool, Dude, let's get going, maybe we can get Tito to whip up a couple of burgers and shakes before they close up."

AN: Sorry, if none of this makes any sense but it's been a while since I've watched the show, so I'm not sure if I got all the names right or anything. And just in case you were wondering what Reggie was saying earlier it is supposed to be, "Yes, it's okay if we have the party at the shore shack." Anyways, Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones I make-up.

Chapter 2:


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones I make-up.

Chapter 2: Not so helpful advice

Twister sat quietly at the counter of the shore shack. He picked up a French fry and accidentally dipped it in his milkshake. Tito looked over at him and then said, "Something's bugging you besides hunger isn't it, little cuz?"

Twister glanced up at Tito. "Why do you say that?" He mumbled.

"'Cause you just dipped a fry in your milkshake."

Twister looked at the fry that he was currently swirling around in his milkshake. He pulled the fry out of the milkshake and tossed it in the basket of fries in front of him.

"What's bothering you, little cuz?'

"It's really complicated and confusing…"

"Tell it to Tito…"

"Okay, well, I've been friends with this girl for a long time and she's almost like a sister to me but I'm starting to feel something different towards her. I think that she feels the same but today, I could feel this moment, like a moment for us take a step forward in our relationship, and I'm sure she could feel it too and she ran off before we could do anything. Maybe she's afraid to mess up our friendship. I'm just confused…"

"It's like the ancient Hawaiians say: 'the coconut and pineapple should never meet'."

"Tito, I hate to break it to you, Bro, but I have no clue what you're saying."

"I'm saying that you should hold off on this relationship if you want to preserve this friendship."

Otto ran up to Twister. "Dude, Sammy is finished programming, let's get started decorating."

"Right behind you, bro." He turned to face Tito, "Thanks for the advice, Tito."

"No problemo, little cuz."

Twister walked to the other guys and started decorating the Shore Shack for the Party the all day party that was starting the next day.

Tito was mumbling to himself. "Oh, little Twister cuz, why do you have to like Rocket-Girl?"

Reggie was ripping up the empty bowl at Madtown. It was usually quiet on Saturdays and that's when Reggie loved it most but usually Twister, Otto, and Sammy were with her. It was best if she was by herself. She needed to think and it was helpful that the guys weren't around, especially Twister. Was it just her or did they have a moment? She was so confused.

Reggie became airborne and in a few seconds, she crashed to the bottom of the bowl. "Shit!" She yelled, pulling off her helmet and tossing it at the wall. "If I wasn't thinking about him, I wouldn't have wiped out."

"Now we both know that's your fault, not his," a voice said from behind her.

Reggie recognized the heavy Jamaican accent. She spun around and replied, "Oh, it's just you Conroy, you scared me."

Conroy climbed down into the bowl and sat next to Reggie. "C'mon, Rocket-Girl, talk to me."

Reggie took a deep sigh. "Okay, it's really complicated and confusing but here it goes… I have been friends with this guy for basically my whole life. He is practically a brother to me but lately I've started to have more serious feelings for him. I think that he has the same feelings for me and I'm scared. Today it was like we had this moment. You know, one of those moments where you can sort of tell that your life is going to change forever. Yeah, we had one of those moments today. He had hold of my wrist and I was scared. I made some phony excuse to get out of there and well, here I am."

"That's a long and complicated story."

"What should I do, Conroy?"

"Well, Rocket-Girl, you should give this life changing moment a chance. Sure, you'll still be scared but you'll never know if you don't try."

Reggie gave a feeble smile. "Thanks, Conroy. She looked up and saw Twister, Sam, and Otto walking down the boardwalk, towards Madtown. "Um, Conroy, I'm going to go…"

Conroy looked up at Otto, Twister, and Sam and then looked at Reggie. "Oh, I see, Rocket-Girl. Go ahead…"

Reggie grabbed her helmet and skateboard and climbed out of the bowl. She put on her helmet and jumped on her skateboard. She tried to skate past the guys but Twister said, "Hey Reggie."

She stopped her board and looked at Twister. "Twist, I got to go…" She sounded disappointed. She didn't make eye-contact with anybody and she just skated away.

"What's eating her?" Otto asked.

"I don't know…" Twister lied.

"Whatever, we have work to do," Sam added, taking the heat off Twister. The three guys went over and sat on a set of steps.

"I'm going to talk to Conroy," Otto said, "So we know exactly what we can decorate and what we can't." He got up and walked over to Conroy's trailer.

Sam smirked and said, "What's eating Reggie?"

Twister looked at Sam, taken aback. "… I- I- don't kn-know…"

"Please, Twister, this is me we're talking about. I'm not as dimwitted as Otto, I can tell that something was going on between you two. Tell me, Twist."

"We had this moment today. Like a moment where, if we took it, our lives would change forever, you know? I was hugging her as a thank you for talking to Raymundo and when I pulled away I still had a grip on her wrist. I could feel the moment and I swear that my heart stopped for a split second. I'm pretty sure that she felt it too but she made a fake excuse to get out of there before anything could happen… It's so confusing."

"Maybe she feels the same about you but she's really scared of messing up the friendship. I think that you should give a relationship a chance. You guys can go back to being friends if it doesn't work out."

"That's opposite of what Tito said."

"Since when do you actually do what Tito says?"

Twister thought for a moment and then replied, "that's true."

"All you have to do is break the ice, somehow."

"I can't believe that I'm taking romantic advice from a guy who has had how many girlfriends?"

"I had only one back in Kansas and here, I'd say two but how many girlfriends I've had isn't what is important. What's important is that you needed some advice that made sense and you got that."

"I guess so…"

Otto walked back over to Twister and Sam. "Okay, we can decorate anything as long as it doesn't get skated on, so we have just a little to work with."

"Great," Sam said. "let's get started."

Reggie crashed face down onto her bed. She propped herself on her elbows and pulled her diary out from under the covers. She sat up and began to write.

"Dear Diary, I'm even more confused now. Twister and I had a moment today. Like one of those life changing moments, you know? And I ran away from it. I talked to Conroy and he said that I should give the relationship a shot. I'm not sure though. Maybe I'm reading Twister all wrong, but I'm not sure. Should I go for it? I don't know, I saw him earlier and I totally froze up. I couldn't think of what to say. I can't believe that this is even happening! I have no idea what I'm going to do! Oh well, I'll have to deal with it tomorrow."

She closed her diary and stuck it underneath her pillow. She laid down and fell asleep, trying not to think of Twister.

AN: Thank you, not-right-now62 for reviewing, it really means a lot to me. You keep working on your fanfic too, I got to know what happens. Anyways, Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the ones I make up.

Chapter 3: Wipeouts and surprise guests

"Reggie, wake up!" Otto screamed. He stood at the end of her bed and began rattling the mattress.

Reggie shot up from under her covers and glared at her little brother. "What's your damage, Otto?"

"The party is going to start in, like, 30 minutes! Get up!" The 16-year-old boy left his sister's bedroom and headed down the stairs.

Reggie stood up and looked into her closet. "Why should I even dress up? If he likes me I should just look like I normally do." She grabbed her usual cargo pants and rocket t-shirt and got dressed. She grabbed her skateboard and went down the stairs and out the door. _Where first? The main party is at the shack but it stretches to Madtown and to Rocket Beach. Twister will probably start in the shack, then he'll go to the beach since it's closer, so if I go to Madtown I won't have to worry about him until later. To Madtown then._

She skated down to Madtown and saw Conroy ripping up the half-pipe. "Hey, Conroy!" She yelled to him.

"Hey, Rocket-girl!" Conroy shouted back. He skated down to the bottom of the half-pipe and walked over to Reggie. "Why are you here? The majority of the party is in the shore shack."

"I thought that I'd start here."

"Or you thought that Twister would be at the shack so you're here." Conroy smiled at Reggie with a smart-ass look on his face.

"Fine, you caught me, I'm avoiding Twister."

"Rocket-Girl, we went over this. Give a relationship a chance. You can't do that if you never see Twister. Go talk to him."  
"I will, just not now. I want to clear my head a little."

"Okay, clear your head. But go talk to him after that."

"Alright, Conroy." She got on her board and dropped into the bowl.

Twister was having a blast up at the shack and he kept talking to the party guests. Of course, the one person that he wanted there wasn't anywhere in sight. He looked around his shoulder every two minutes but he couldn't see her. Finally, he asked Otto, "Where's Rocket-Girl?"

Otto looked at Twist and replied, "I don't know, she left before I did. I think she took her board with her so she might have gone straight to Madtown."

"Thanks, Otto-Man." They woogied and Twister started down the boardwalk towards Madtown.

Reggie flew into the air and landed safely in the bottom of the bowl. She pumped her fists into the air and yelled, "Yes!" She could see Conroy through the window on his trailer. The look said, "Why are you still here? You should be talking to Twister!"

She ignored the look and started skating into the tunnel that connected the two halves of the bowl. (AN: Sorry if that doesn't make sense.) She became lost in her thoughts of Twister and of the consequences of them getting together.

She was so caught up with her thoughts, she didn't notice that Twister was skating through the tunnel going in her direction. "Reggie!"

Reggie snapped from her thoughts and noticed that she was about to collide with Twister. She turned to avoid him and ended up running into the tunnel wall. She tumbled to the ground and let out a yelp of pain.

Twister ran over to Reggie and knelt down next to her. He put one hand behind her head and brushed her hair out of her face with the other hand. "Are you okay?" He asked her gently.

Reggie stared up into Twister's eyes. Her heart was beating twice the normal speed. "Fine," she replied breathlessly.

_Now or never…_ Twister leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. And with that moment it seemed like their whole world had changed with that one kiss.

He pulled away from her and looked down at her. He stared into her eyes like there was nothing around them, like there was no one but them. "Wow…"

Reggie sat up and leaned her head against Twister's shoulder. "I can't believe we actually did that…"

"Do you think it was a mistake?"

"I don't think so… But we have to keep this from Otto."

"Why?"

"Look, I know that he's your best bud, but he's overprotective of me. If he found out that his best friend was dating me, he'd hate both of us."

"I wouldn't want that to happen."

Reggie looked up at Twister with a grateful look on her face. He leaned in once again and kissed her.

"Hey Twist!" Otto called as he saw Twister and Reggie walking towards the shack.

"Look what I found skating at Madtown," Twister replied pushing Reggie towards Otto.

"Coolness…" Otto looked around and waved to Eddie (Prince of the Netherworld). He ran across the room and started talking to him.

Reggie looked over and saw Trish and Sherry waiting by the food table. Reggie looked over her shoulder at Twister and said, "You mind if I go talk to Trish and Sherry?"

Twister smiled at her. "Not at all, I want to go talk to Squid anyways." The two "friends" went opposite directions over to their other friends.

"Hi Trish, hi Sherry," Reggie said to them.

"Hey Reg," they replied in unison.

"You two are my best girl-friends, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Sherry replied, looking at Reggie like she'd grown a second head.

"Okay, something's happened, something amazing. Twister and I kissed." She was trying to hide her excitement.

"Are you serious?" Trish asked, shocked.

"You and Twist?" Sherry added.

Reggie nodded. "Yep, it really happened."

"I knew it!" Sherry exclaimed.

"Knew what?" Reggie replied.

"C'mon, Reg, it's totally obvious," Trish said. "You and Twist have been nuts about each other forever. Everyone could tell except for you two."

"Oh, you're exaggerating. It can't have been forever and it hasn't been noticeable. I mean, Otto still can't tell about it."

"Your brother is a dimwit, he wouldn't be able to notice something like this," Sherry told her.

"I guess that's true…"

"We're happy for you Reg," Trish finished, smiling at her.

"Hey Sammy," Twister said walking up to Sam.

"Hey Twist, did you find Reggie?" Sammy replied.

"Yeah…" He had a grin stretching from ear to ear.

"What happened?"

"I was going through the tunnel in Madtown and Reggie was coming the other way through the tunnel. She turned quickly and wiped out. I bent down next the her to see if she was alright and I got to brush her hair out of her face. The perfect moment, I leaned down and kissed her."

"Sounds nice…"

"It really was."

"Have you guys told Otto?"

"Um… no. We don't plan to either. Reg says it will just screw up everything. I guess, I can see her angle. I mean, to Otto it's like his best friend is going out with his older sister and that's just too weird to him."

"You guys should still let him know."

"She says he's really overprotective of her and that he'd hate both of us if he found out."

"I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this, but do what you want."

"Thanks Sam."

Someone came up behind Sam and put their hands over his eyes. They whispered in his ear, "guess who."

The voice was definitely a girl's voice, Sam was sure of it. "Uh, I don't know." The person took their hands off his eyes and he turned to look at the person behind him. His mouth dropped open. "H-Hea-Heather?"

"Hi Sam," the girl said. She had short, blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. She was about as tall as Reggie and she wore a jean skirt and a blue sweatshirt.

Sam was still in shock. "Wh-what are you doing here? Are things okay in Kansas?"

Heather was on the brink of tears. She threw her arms around Sam and cried, "Sammy, I need help! I ran away!"

"What?"

"My step-dad became abusive. Not to his kids since they're so damn perfect, but he began hitting my mom. After a few times of seeing my mom with bloody noses or black eyes, I intervened. And well…" She unzipped her sweatshirt and took it off. Under the sweatshirt was only a bathing suit top. Her stomach and arms were covered with bruises. "When he started hitting me on a daily basis, I started this…" She held out her arm to show Sam (and Twister) scars running up and down her arm. "I tried to think of happy times and I thought of you. I feel really bad about how I dumped you on your last day in Kansas. I was just worried about a long-distance relationship. I came to find you Sammy. I need your help."

Sam embraced Heather in a hug. "I'm here for you, Heather."

Twister stood there awkwardly, just having found out about this girl who Sam apparently knew. "Sam, I think I'm going to head to the beach with Reggie." He walked over to Reggie and whispered in her ear, "Meet me at the beach in three minutes."

AN: Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry this chapter took so long but I've been busy and I don't have access to a computer over the weekends. Anyways, read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them, except the ones I make up (like Heather).

Chapter 4: Wild waves.

Reggie walked onto the beach and saw Twister sitting by the ocean. He had his feet in the ocean whenever the tide came in. She walked up to Twister and hugged him from behind. "Hey there."

Twister looked up at her as she sat next to him. He put his hand softly on her cheek and kissed her. "You look nice today Rocket-Girl."

Reggie smiled. "I look like I normally do, Twist."

"That's what makes you look so beautiful."

"You're so sweet."

"You want to swim? I'm guessing that you're wearing your swimsuit under your clothes."

"Yeah, totally." She pulled off her top and cargo pants, so that she was just wearing her green swimsuit top and board shorts. "Let's go." She ran straight into the cold water and yelled to Twister, "C'mon!"

Twister pulled off his own shirt and ran after her. He tackled Reggie and they were submerged.

Sam and Heather were walking hand and hand up and down the boardwalk.

"How'd you get here? Kansas is really far away from California," Sam said.

"I took a Greyhound to New Mexico and then I hitch-hiked from there," she replied.

"You hitch-hiked? Heather, that's really dangerous. What would've happened if you met a guy who kidnapped you? You could've gotten hurt."

"I was willing to take that risk in order to get here, I wanted to see you Sam. I needed to see you."

"Does anyone in Kansas know where you are? Your brother, your mom, that friend of yours, um, Stephanie, I think her name was."

"No one knows."

"Do you think that anyone will try to contact you?"

"Not likely…"

They sat down on a bench together. "It's so sad…" Sam said. "I'm sorry, Heather." He hugged her.

She squeaked in pain and Sam let go. "Sorry," she said. "I just hurt."

"No, don't be sorry, I don't want you to hurt."

Heather broke into tears and hugged Sam. He put his arms around her softly. She looked up at him and he kissed her.

Reggie and Twister flopped onto the sandy shore of Rocket Beach. Twister began rolling around, becoming covered in sand.

"Twist! You're so weird!"

"Okay you're going to get it!" Twister hugged Reggie and got her covered with sand.

"Not nice!"

"C'mon, let's go into the hangout." He got up and pulled Reggie up. They went into the hangout and dropped down onto the couch.

"I got an idea!" Reggie said. She got up and grabbed a pen and a Polaroid camera from a table. "Let's get a few pictures, and it's Polaroid so we can get the picture right away." She sat down on the couch next to Twister and held the camera out so that they were both in the frame. She snapped a picture and the camera spit out the photo. On the back she wrote, "Twister's 16th birthday."

"Take a picture of this." He leaned in and kissed her.

Reggie snapped the picture and the camera spit out another photo. She wrote the same thing on the back of this photo.

Twister pulled a gold necklace with a heart shaped pendant. "Hey, Reg, I, um, I bought this a while ago. I was going to give it to you when I asked you out, but that's pretty much a done deal. So here, turn around."

Reggie turned around and Twister put the necklace around her neck. "There," he said after he shut the clasp.

She turned around to look at Twist and smiled at him. "It's your birthday, and I'm getting a present."

"I have everything I need, I have you."

"You're really sappy, you know that?"

"You're ruining the moment."

Reggie smiled.

"I'm going to take a picture of you," Twister told her. He picked up the camera and took a picture of Reggie.

They took about a dozen different pictures. There were pictures of Twister by himself and Reggie by herself or there were pictures of them together and that one single picture of them kissing.

"We should get back to the party," Twister suggested.

"Yeah, let me just hide the pictures." Reggie shoved the pictures under the couch cushion and they went back to the shack.

"What happened to you guys?" Otto asked when they returned.

Twister and Reggie looked at themselves. They were still in their swimsuits and were covered in sand.

"Oh," Reggie said, trying to think of what to say. _I can't tell him that we were wrestling in the sand… _"Oops, we left our clothes in the hangout. And we got into a sand fight after we swam, Twist won."

"Yes!" Twister cheered.

"Well, we all know that he will never beat me, so it's nice that he can win sometimes."

"You know Otto, after all these years, you still haven't changed," Reggie replied.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you liked the chapter. Please, R and R!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Rocket Power.

Chapter 5: Spin the truth

Sam and Heather entered the shack. "Hey guys, what's up?" Sam asked.

"I have an idea," Otto replied. He stood up on a table and yelled, "Alright everybody, get in a circle, we're going to play spin the bottle!" He jumped from table to table until he jumped onto and behind the counter. He brought over a ketchup bottle and set it in the middle of the circle. "Since it's Twist's birthday I'll let him go first."

"No, it's fine, you can go first," Twister replied.

"Whatever." Otto spun the bottle around and it stopped, pointing at Trish.

"Oh you got to be kidding!" Trish exclaimed.

"Not like I want to do this either!"

"Just go!" Sam yelled at them.

Trish and Otto stood up in the middle of the circle and kissed each other. There were swoons from the audience. They sat back down and the game continued. Sherry had to kiss Eddy (Prince of the Netherworld) and Sam and Heather kissed. Then it was Twister's turn.

"Okay, Twist, your turn," Otto said.

Twister reached in and spun the bottle. Surprisingly, it landed on Reggie. "Oh great!" Twister yelled sarcastically.

"Yeah, this whomps! Twist is like a brother!" Reggie shouted.

"Sorry, you got to do it," Otto replied with a smirk.

Twister and Reggie stood up in the middle of the circle.

"I can't believe that we're actually doing this in front of Otto," Twister whispered.

"This is only a one time thing," Reggie replied.

They leaned in and kissed each other. After they pulled away, they sat back down.

"Okay, Reggie, your turn," Otto said.

"Here goes nothing," she replied as she spun the bottle. It twirled around and finally came to stop, pointing to Lars. "Oh no!" Reggie exclaimed, looking disgusted.

Otto burst into hysterical laughter. "Ha! You have to kiss Lars! Looks like she gets the whole Rodriguez family!"

"No ones laughing, Otto!" Reggie screamed at him.

"Yeah they are!" He replied. It was true. Pretty much everyone was laughing except for Sam and Twister.

Reggie stood up again and walked into the middle of the circle. Lars stood in front of her and said, "let's get this over, Rocket-Dork!"

"Not like I wan to do this either!" Reggie practically yelled at him.

"Just do it already!" Otto shouted.

"C'mon, Otto-Man, don't make her do this, I mean, it's Lars," Twister said.

"It's the rules, Twist."

Lars and Reggie leaned in and their lips touched. After a second, Reggie could feel Lars' tongue enter her mouth. She shoved Lars away from her and screamed, "Ew! I can't believe you! Don't you ever put your grimy tongue anywhere near my mouth ever again!"

Twister, Otto, and Sam got up and restrained her. "Dude! You tried to French her?" Twister yelled at him. "That's' sick!"

"It was fun to annoy her though," Lars replied.

The three guys had more difficulty holding her back as she tried to attack him. "You asshole!" She stopped trying to kill Lars and stormed off towards the beach.

"On with the game!" Otto announced.

"I'm going to go check on her," Twister said.

"Don't worry, Dude. She'll be fine," Otto replied, sitting up.

"Otto, Lars just tried to French kiss her, I don't think she'll be fine." He started walking out the door.

"Suit yourself," Otto called after him.

Twister walked onto the beach and saw Reggie pouting in the hangout. He walked up to her and sat next to her. "How you doing?" He asked smiling.

"I want to kill him," she replied grumpily.

Twister laughed and hugged her. "It's over now…" He let her go and laid down on the couch. Reggie laid down next to him and he put his arms around her. They fell asleep on the couch.

Sam and Heather stealthily snuck out of the spin the bottle circle and began walking on the beach.

"You're going to stop, right?" Sam asked her.

"Stop what?" She replied, confused.

"Cutting, you're safe here, no stress."

"I'll try but if one little thing gets to me, it will be hard to keep myself from doing it."

"All I want for you is to try." He looked over at the hangout. "Let's go in the hangout." They walked into the hangout and stopped in their tracks. "Oh wow… This is awkward."

"You're telling me," Heather agreed.

They stood there, not knowing what to do and staring at Twister and Reggie. The way that he was holding her would make someone assume that more went on than what really did.

"What should we do?" She asked.

"I'll wake them up. But first… I want to do something." He picked up the camera next to the couch and took a picture. The camera spit it out and he picked it up. "Nice."

"Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know…"

"Should we wake them?"

"I guess." He walked over to Reggie and Twister and shook them. "Guys, wake up."

Reggie woke up and said, "Oh hey Sammy, what time is it?"

"It's only been an hour since you guys left the shack."

"That's good." She looked over at Twister. "Twist, wake up."

Twister sat up and mumbled, "God, what time is it?"

"It's only been an hour," Reggie replied.

"You guys didn't, um, you know, did you?" Sam asked her.

She thought for a moment. "Oh! No, no, no, no, no! We just fell asleep."

"Then you might want to hide this." He handed over the picture.

Reggie looked at it and looked up at Sam. "You took a picture?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, no big. It's not like anything happened. Though by the looks of this picture, something could have." She took the picture and shoved it under the couch cushion.

"We should all get back before Otto comes looking for us," Heather spoke up.

"Yeah, good idea," Twister replied.

AN: Thanks for all the new reviews! Hope you like it! Please R and R!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Rocket Power.

Chapter 6: Hidden Lies

Reggie fell onto her bed and sighed. "Awesome party. But… Me and Twist… finally…" She rolled over onto her stomach and started writing in her diary.

"Dear Diary, Twister's party was unbelievably amazing! Thinking about it; ripping up Madtown, swimming at the beach, hanging at the shack, and spin the bottle. It was just too crazy. Twister and I kissed today. Long story short, I wiped-out at Madtown and he leaned to help me up and kissed me. Then in spin the bottle I had to kiss him again (and Lars. Yuck!). We agreed not to tell Otto, we figure that it would be too weird for him. To Twister it would be like me dating Lars! I say again, Yuck! I hope we can keep this a secret. I guess it's a day-by-day thing."

She shut her diary and shoved it under her pillow once again.

Otto burst into the room and jumped onto her bed. "That party was so tight!" He let out a laugh. "You had to kiss Lars _and_ Twister! Ha ha!"

Reggie just raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't you _ever_ knock?"

"No," he replied, still jumping on the bed. "That kiss you and Twister had seemed real, like you guys wanted it to happen."

"Maybe I was more comfortable with him than I was with _Lars_. Twist and I have been friends since forever and Lars has been our enemy just as long. I probably would've been comfortable with anybody but Lars. God, he creeps me out."

"Okay, whatever. 'Night, Sis."

"'Night, little bro."

Sam sat on the edge of the bed in the guest bedroom. Heather sat under the covers and stared off into space.

"Heather, you okay?" Sam asked.

Heather snapped back to reality and said, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for letting me stay with you and your mom."

"It's no problem, Heather, I couldn't just send you onto the streets."

"Yes, you could've. I was a complete jerk by dumping you on the moving day and you are being so sweet to me." She hugged him.

"What if someone does try to contact you?"

"They won't. I don't matter to anyone back there."

"That's not true. Your mom does, Stephanie does, and I'm sure your brother does."

"They won't call. Steph doesn't know that I'm gone and my mom and brother are probably to scared that Jason will find me if they contact me. I wouldn't be surprised if Jason has hit my brother by now."

"Well, you came a long way, you should get some sleep."

"That was an awesome party."

"It was… Good night." He kissed her forehead and left the room.

Otto was pacing restlessly around his room. "That kiss, it seemed too real. There has got to be something going on between them and I want to find out!"

"Go to sleep, Otto!" Ray called from the room next to his.

"It'll have to wait until tomorrow then!"

"Go to sleep!"

Otto shut off his light and fell asleep.

Reggie's eyes shot open with a "tap" against her window. She laid there questioning what it was when there was another "tap". She walked over to her window and looked outside.

Twister was down on the ground throwing rocks at her window.

Reggie opened the window and whispered as loudly as possible, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," He whisper-yelled back.

"You saw me just two hours ago."

"I wanted to see you."

Reggie shook her head and smiled. "You're a goof, you know that?"

"Whatever makes you smile. Can you come down?"

"Raymundo would kill me if he caught me sneaking out the front door."

"What about the window?"

"The screen."

"You can remove it. It's not that hard."

"You've done this before, haven't you?"

"Once or twice."

Reggie rattled the screen and pulled it out of the window. She pulled herself out the window and dropped to the ground.

Twister hugged her and said, "Hey."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea…"

"Reggie?" Otto called as he opened her door slowly. "Reg, I want to talk to you about something." He looked around her room. "She's not here. Where is she?" He heard a laugh from outside of the window. "What the-" He peered through the opened window and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Reggie and Twister were laying down next to each other. Twister whispered something in her ear and she let out a laugh.

Otto was filled with anger. "How could they? How could she! They're so dead but I'll need to find proof. I can't let Reggie know I spied. I'll find proof tomorrow." He stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Reggie stumbled restlessly down the stairs and sat down at the kitchen table. Otto and Ray were already awake.

"Morning, Rocket-Girl," Ray said.

"Morning, Dad," she replied as she laid her head down on the table.

"Did you sleep well, Sis?" Otto asked, putting extra emphasis on the word "Sis".

"Yeah, I slept fine," she assured him but she kept her head on the table.

"You sure?" He harped.

"Yes, I slept fine."

"You want some breakfast?" Ray asked her.

She stood up and said, "no, I'm going to go hang with Sam and Heather. What's the deal with her anyway, Rocket-Boy?"

"I'm not sure, Sammy didn't want to talk about it," he replied.

"Okay, anyways, I'm out of here." She grabbed her skateboard and helmet and bounded out of the house.

The Dullard house was really quiet. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table alone and his mom and Heather were still asleep. The silence was brought to a halt when the phone rang.

"Hello?" He said into the receiver.

"Samuel? Is that you? Is she there?" A frantic woman cried into the phone.

"Mrs. Waters?" Sam replied, recognizing the voice.

"It's Mrs. Rally now but, that's not the point! Heather ran away from home! I've been digging around her room, looking for phone numbers or any clues of where she might be. I found your number on her bulletin board. Is she there?"

Sam walked down the hall and opened the guest room door slowly. He thought for a moment, _Should I tell her?_ "Yeah, Mrs. Rally," Sam whispered as he closed the door, "she's here and she's safe."

"Oh, thank God! How'd she get there? Did she contact you first?"

"Well, she told me that she took a Greyhound to New Mexico and then she hitch-hiked from there to Ocean Shores."

"Hitch-hiked! Doesn't she know how dangerous that is?"

"I already lectured her about that. I didn't know she was coming. She showed up at my friend's sweet-sixteen."

"I want to go there and bring her back home!"

"Okay, I know that this isn't my place to say but Heather told me what has been happening with her step-dad. If he's abusive, why don't you leave him?"

"It's not so simple, Samuel. I lost my job a few months ago and I haven't been able to find another one. That's why. Without him, I wouldn't have any income. Once I get a job, I'll leave but I can't before that."

"That's understandable. But may I make a suggestion?"

"Of course."

"Let Heather stay. I'm not saying this because I like her, which I do, but I'm saying this for her own good. Have you seen her arms?"

"Yes, I have."

"Let her be on her own for a while. She's welcome to stay here as long as she wants. When things are better back there, she can go back. She just needs to clear her head."

"You're a smart kid, Samuel, and that's a good idea. Thank you for telling me she's alright."

"No problem, I got to go."

"Bye."

"Bye." As he hung up, he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it and saw Reggie standing there.

"Hey, Sam," she said. "You and Heather want to hang out?"

"Heather's still asleep, I think I should wait for her."

"That's understandable. What's the deal with her anyways?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, I just got off the phone with her mom."

"Oh okay, well, see you later."

"See you."

Reggie ran right over to Twister's house and knocked on the door. The door swung open and Lars stood in the doorway. A smart-ass smirk stretched across his face as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. "Came back for another kiss?" He said.

"Ew! No! Is Twister here?" She replied, shaking off his disturbing words.

"Why do you want to know?"

"'Cause I want to hang out."

"Why?"

"Oh my God, Lars! He's my friend and I want to hang with him because Sam and Otto have better things to do! Now just go get him!"

"What's going on?" Twister asked, coming up behind Lars.

"Your brother's just interrogating me. Apparently it's now custom whenever someone wants to talk to you."

Lars spun around and got Twister in a headlock. "What's going on?" Lars demanded.

"I don't know what you mean," Twister gasped.

"What's going on between you two?" He demanded again.

"Don't tell him, Reg…"

"Well, we…"

"Don't Reg!"

"Twist, he's cutting off your circulation. Besides, we agreed not to tell Otto but we never said that we wouldn't tell your brother."

"But-"

"Okay, you caught us. We're dating. We kissed at his birthday party last night, _before _spin the bottle."

Lars lessened his grip and let Twister go. "I figured. Run along," he added sarcastically.

Reggie walked into the house and Twister raised an eyebrow. "Hanging here?"

"Otto. He could be anywhere."

"Right." He led her up to his bedroom and shut the door behind them.

Otto stepped onto the beach. Surprisingly, he ignored the amazing waves that were crashing on the sandy shore of Rocket Beach. He wandered over into the usual hangout and started digging around, looking for something. He paused for a moment, thinking where to look next. He dropped on the couch in order to take a breather but the keys to his Mustang dropped in between the couch cushions.

"Damn it," he mumbled. He pulled up the edge of the cushions to reveal his car keys and the pile of pictures. He picked up the keys and pictures. He flipped through and hesitated at two certain photos; the kiss and the one Sammy took while they were sleeping.

Reggie and Twister sat on his bed, making out while Linkin Park blasted in the background.

Reggie broke herself away from Twister and said, "I got to go."

"Why?" Twister cooed in a soft voice.

"Ray and Otto will be wondering where I am."

"Okay, fine," he pouted.

She kissed his forehead and left his house. She ran up the stairs of her house and yelled, "hey Otto," as she ran by her little brother's room. She jumped ontp her bed and sighed a huge sigh. "Life is good."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Otto said from the doorway.

Reggie looked up at him and replied, "Why would you say that?"

He came farther into the room and dropped the photos on her bed. He watched as she looked at the photos and her smile turned to a frown. "Is life still good?" He asked coldly.

AN: Hi Everybody! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so sorry that it took so long to update but I've been really busy. The play that I'm performing in is premiering this week! Not-right-now62, it's good to know that your back and keep writing your fic as well. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Rocket Power.

Chapter 7: Lockdowns and Betrayals

Reggie sat there stunned. She looked from the pictures up to Otto and back again. She opened her mouth several times as if she was trying to say something but she never did.

"I especially liked these pictures," Otto said as he picked up two pictures. He held them up so Reggie could get a good look. It was the picture of the kiss and the picture of them sleeping. "I cant believe you. You slept with him!"

"You went through my stuff!" Reggie finally screamed.

"Oh please, you make it sound like I went through your room. They were in the hangout, it's public domain," he said calmly.

"He and I slept together as in actual sleep. We fell asleep on the couch, that's all!"

"Not like I believe you."

"C'mon, Rocket-Boy!"

"Oh, by the way, your never going to see him again!" He stormed out the door and slammed it behind him.

"You're not dad! You can't tell me what to do!" She yelled at him as she tried to yank the door open. Otto was on the other side of the door and pushing it shut.

Reggie was laying on her bed with her head hanging off the edge. It had been hours since Otto first held her hostage in her room. He was in the middle of sealing her window shut and putting a lock on her door that locked from the outside.

Out of desperateness, she called Twister. "Hey Twist," she mumbled.

"Hi," he muttered back.

"What's eating you?"

"Otto knows. I tried coming over earlier and he said that I was never to speak to you or see you again. Then he slammed the door in my face."

"He found the pictures in the hangout. He's basically creating a prison in what used to be my room. He's sealed my window and putting an outside lock on my door."

"Bummer!"

"Is that him?" Otto yelled at her.

"Get off it, Otto!" She shouted at him and then said to Twister, "I got to go. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone as Otto yanked it out of her hand. "I'm taking your phone out."

"But-"

"As well, as your computer…"

"But!"

"Hand over your cell phone, pager, beeper, palm pilot, and anything else that could give you communication to him."

"You can have them when you pry them out of my cold, dead, lifeless fingers."

Otto ignored her and snatched her back pack from her bed. He dug through and within minutes he was holding a cell phone, a pager, a beeper, and a palm pilot. "I'll be taking these. You wont be getting them back, at least until you go to college." He left her room and locked the door behind him.

"Otto, stop this madness!" Reggie screamed as she pounded on the locked door.

"Coming!" Sam yelled as he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see Twister leaning against the doorframe. "Hey, Twist, why aren't you out with, Rocket-Girl?"

"Otto found out. He has her under lockdown," Twister explained as he entered the house.

"That's harsh."

"When is he going to learn that he can't control her life forever? She's getting older, she's going to date guys, even some that may be his friends. He just has to deal with it."

"You're right. You should just go. Do something to take your mind off her." He pushed Twister out the door.

"Dude, have you noticed that ever since Heather showed up, you don't really talk to any of us. I could really use you right now, and I'm sure that Otto would let you up into 'the prisoner's' room to talk to her and she could use someone to talk to."

"Okay, I get it. I'll lighten up, once Heather gets settled, okay?"

"What-" Twister started but Sam shut the door in his face. "Ever," he finished.

"Sam?" Heather asked coming down the hall.

"Heather? It's like seven o'clock at night, have you been sleeping all day?"

"No, just thinking. I thought about what you said last night. I want you to know, that if by some off chance someone does try to call me, don't tell them I'm here."

"Okay, I won't." _Oh shit…_

"Thanks, Sam. I'm just going to skip dinner, I'm not hungry." She kissed him on the cheek and shut her self up in the guest room.

His mom came out of her bedroom and said, "Sam, I have a business trip this week, so you and Heather will be on your own." She explained as she grabbed her bags. "See you in a week."  
Sam stared off blankly trying to register everything that just happened in about ten minutes.

Reggie didn't even feel like getting out of bed the next morning. She sat up sleepily and grabbed her diary.

"Dear Diary, Day two of imprisonment. I'm so bored I have nothing to do since Otto stole my computer and I'm in total lockdown. He even stole my TV, something about video messages through television. I have no clue what goes on in his head."

"Are you awake and decent?" Otto called through her door.

"Just a minute!" She called. She wasn't sure what came over her but she had to get out of this room. She got up from her bed and leaned against the wall next to her door. "Okay, you can come in!"

Otto burst into the room with a tray of food and said, cheerfully, "Breakfast!"

Reggie ran past Otto through her open door and bolted down the stairs. She could hear Otto scream, "Regina Rocket! Get back here!" She continued running. She left her house and knew she had to think fast. She headed towards Twister's house and started pounding on the door. "Twister! Open up!" She looked behind her and saw Otto racing towards her. "Open up!"

But Twister wasn't the one to answer. It was Lars. "Well, well, well, look who's here."

"Move!" She yelled at him as she ran past him and up the stairs to Twister's room.

Otto ran in the open door and followed Reggie up the stairs to Twister's room. He would've caught her too, if she hadn't slammed the door and locked it.

"Don't worry," Lars said showing up behind Otto. "I have the key to his room."

"Reggie?" Twister said, sitting up in his bed.

"I had to escape," she explained. "Otto's outside the room with Lars." She sat on his bed next to him and he put his arms around her.

Twister's bedroom door swung open and Otto came in followed closely by Lars. "C'mon, Rocket-Girl, you're coming with me." He grabbed her arms and dragged her out of his room, kicking and screaming along the way.

Twister, on the other hand, was being held back by Lars. "Lars! How could you do this?"

"It's fun," he simply replied.

"I'm cutting an opening at the bottom of your door so I can give you food," Otto explained, while he was sawing away at the bottom of her bedroom door.

"Otto, why does it matter who I date, even if he's a friend of yours?" Reggie asked.

"You're my sister, I have to protect you."

"Whatever, I don't feel like talking." She laid down on her bed and pulled the covers over her head.

Sam walked over to the door and said, "Twist, if that's you, I really don't want to talk ri-" He opened the door but it wasn't Twister behind it.

There was a very tall man with brown hair and blue eyes standing there.

"May I help you?" Sam asked.

"Hi, I'm Jason Rally, Heather's step-dad," the man explained.

Sam slammed the door shut.

AN: SUSPENSE! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own them, 'kay?

Chapter 8: The Fire of Friendship

"Hello?" Jason Rally said as he knocked on the door. "Hello? I know you're there." His voice turned angry. "Open this damn door, you little shit!"

Sam ran down the hall and knocked on Heather's door. "Heather, wake up! We got to get out of here!"

Jason tried the doorknob and entered the house. "Hello? I know you're in here!"

Heather opened the door and yelled, "What?"

Jason heard this and headed down the hall towards her.

She saw him and screamed at Sammy, "You told?"

"Before you told me not to! You're mom called and I told her, I had no idea that she'd tell!"

Jason had an evil smirk on his face. "Oh she didn't. Apparently she told you're brother, Danny. And one day when I was hitting her, demanding to know where you were, he blurted it out. He doesn't like to see her in pain."

"You asshole!" Sam shouted at him. He lunged at Jason, tackling him to the ground. "Heather out the back window! Run!"

Jason threw Sammy off and against the wall, knocking him unconscious. He raced down the hall to the back window and grabbed Heather, who was in the middle of climbing out.

"Let me go!" She screeched as she kicked, trying to escape his grasp. "Sammy help me!"

Jason dragged her out of the house and threw her into his car and drove off.

"Otto, you're going mental, what does Raymundo think of all this?" Reggie said to her brother as he slid a tray of food under her door.

"Raymundo's clueless, he just thinks that you feel isolated and you want to be alone," Otto explained. He stood up and looked down at his feet, annoyed, as the tray of food came shooting back at him.

"I'm not eating!" Reggie yelled at him.

"Yes, you are!" He shoved the tray back under and stormed off.

Reggie left the food sitting on the floor. She looked out her window and saw Twister outside. She knocked on her window until he looked up at her. She opened a notebook and wrote in big letters, "HELP ME!"

Twister shimmied up the drain pipe of the Rocket's house and sat on Reggie's window sill. "Still being held prisoner?"

"Oh yeah. I need to get out of here, but I'm totally locked in."

"He just doesn't understand you, does he? He doesn't get that you're growing up and you can sate whoever."  
"Trust me, I've tried to tell him that but he just doesn't get it."

"I should go before Otto catches me."

"Yeah, he's already mad enough that I'm refusing to eat, he'll blow if he finds you."

"Bye." Twister jumped down and ran back to the safety of his own home.

Sam awoke a few hours later and looked around. He could feel a bump on his head. He remembered what happened. He knew he had to do something.

Without thinking, Sam jumped in his car and sped off to the airport. He ran up to the ticket desk and said, frantically, "When was the last flight to Kansas?"

"About an hour ago," the clerk said.

"Was there a Jason Rally and a Heather Waters on that flight?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, we're not allowed to release that information."

"I know but I really need to know if they were on that flight."

"I'm sorry but we're not allowed to give you that information."

"But you don't understand!"

"Sir, don't raise your voice with me."

"Listen, this is a really complicated situation…"

"Security!"

A few security men came and grabbed Sam's arms.

"No! Listen to me for one second! Without a better way of putting it, Jason kidnapped Heather! He's her step-dad and she ran away because he would hit her! She came to me and then her mom called and found out she was with me. Her step-dad found where she was and took her! I need to stop them!"

"Let him go," the clerk told the security. She looked through the data on her computer and said, "they weren't on that last flight but they left an hour before that."

"Okay, when's the next flight?"

"Half an hour."

"I'd like one ticket please."

"Hey, Dad, cooking dinner?" Otto asked as he entered the kitchen.

Ray was standing at the stove. "Yeah, it should be ready soon."

"Cool, I'm in the other room."

After an hour or two of playing video games and listening to music on his headphones, Otto smelled smoke. He took off his head phones and heard the smoke alarm going off. He ran into the kitchen to see the stove had caught fire and it was stretching from the kitchen to the other rooms.

Otto ran over to Ray, who fell asleep in a kitchen chair. "Dad wake up!"

Ray woke up and looked around.

"We got to get out of here!" They ran to the door but Ray stopped.

"What about Rocket-Girl?" He asked.

Otto looked back at the staircase which was just becoming engulfed in flames. "Too late. We're just going to have to get out of here, call 911, and hope for the best." He and Ray ran out of the house.

"What's going on?" Twister asked as he saw Ray and Otto.

"The house caught fire," Otto replied bluntly and then turned away from Twister, remembering that he wasn't talking to him.

Twister looked around but didn't find her. He glared at Otto. "Where's Reggie?"

Otto didn't look at Twister. "She still in there, we couldn't get her in time."

"So you just left her there to die?"

"No, we're calling 911 and hoping that they get her out in time." He looked back at Ray who was on the phone with 911 at that moment.

"That's not good enough! She could get really sick from just being in there!" He pointed an accusatory finger at Otto. "You're a horrible brother!" He ran into the burning house and looked at the collapsed staircase. He ran back out and look up at Reggie's window. He shimmed up the drain pipe, sat on the sill, and looked through the window.

There was smoke billowing through the bottom of the door and Reggie was passed out on the floor.

"Reggie!" Twister yelled as he pounded on the glass. Reggie still laid lifelessly on the ground.

He reached in his pocket and brought out a pocket knife. He used the knife to break open the window and climbed through. He covered his mouth and nose with his shirt and he was hit with a cloud of smoke. He picked Reggie up as quick as he could and jumped out the window. (AN: I know, it seems unreal.) He embraced the impact on the bottom of the feet and dropped to the ground. He looked at Reggie who was still passed out in his arms. She wasn't breathing. Trying to control his sorrow, he started CPR, just before the ambulances fire trucks, and police cars came. The fire was extinguished and Reggie was put on oxygen to help her breathe. She was loaded into the ambulance and the paramedics asked, "Who's riding with her?"

"Me and my dad," Otto said as they got into the ambulance.

"I am too," Twister added as he got in.

"Not a chance." He pushed Twister out and shut the doors.

Twister sat dejectedly on the ground as the ambulance zoomed off. Officer Shirley came up to Twister and said, "Are you okay, Munchkin?"

Twister looked up at her. "I guess."

"You sure? Inhaling smoke can do lots of damage to your lungs."

"I'm okay."

"You want a ride to the hospital?"

"No, I have my SUV." (AN: Thank you, Not-Right-Now62 for the idea). "But thanks for the offer."

"Bye, Munchkin."

_I can't believe she still calls us munchkin…_

"What are _you_ doing here?" Otto asked Twister when he entered Reggie's hospital room.

"Reggie's my friend _and _girlfriend, I have the right to see her if I want," Twister replied.

"No you don't."

"Otto, I don't know what's going on here," Ray said, "but we owe Twister Reggie's life. You should put whatever happened between you guys, behind you."

"He didn't save her life, doctors did."

"You know as well as I that the doctors said if she stayed in there any longer, she could've died."

"I don't care, I still don't trust him."

"I give up. Now the issue is where we're going to stay until we can get the house fixed up."

"The Rodriguez's house is a no." He glared at Twister. "Sam has the guest room but Heather is using that. The Stimpleton's are out of town. I guess we'll have to check into a hotel."

"I-I wan-nt t-to st-tay with Twist," Reggie mumbled breathlessly.

The three guys looked over at Reggie and ran to her bedside.

"You're awake!" Ray said.

"You're okay!" Twister exclaimed.

"You're not staying with Twister," Otto commanded.

She sat up. "Yes, I am!" She seemed angry with Otto.

"No, you're not!"

She stood up. "Yes, I am!" She grabbed her head in pain and took a few deep breaths.

"Reg, you should be sitting down," Twister told her as he ran over and helped her back down onto her bed.

"The doctors also said that I could be released later today," Reggie explained. She looked over at Otto. "And when I'm released, I will be staying with Twister, if that's okay with you Raymundo."

"It's fine with me," Ray agreed.

"Well, I'm not staying with them," Otto replied.

"Okay, Reg will stay with Twister's family and we will check into a hotel," Ray finished. "End of discussion."

Twister rolled Reggie out of the hospital in a wheelchair. He helped her up and into his SUV and he shut the door behind her. He got in on the other side and looked at Reggie. "It's good that you're okay."

She smiled at him and put her hand on his. "You saved my life, it's good to know that you're involved in it."

Twister leaned in and kissed her on her cheek.

It had taken Sam about an hour to get out of the airport and get a rental car. He had a little trouble remembering exactly where Heather lived because it had been about five or six years since he was actually able to see the majority of Kansas. Sure, he visited his dad but they just stayed home since he had to work.

When he did reach Heather's house, he didn't like what he heard. He could he screams and pleads.

"No, Jason! Please, don't-" Sam heard Heather yell which was followed by a smack and a scream.

"Jason!" Heather's brother, Danny, shouted. "Don't you dare touch either one of them!"

"Shut up!" Jason screamed and then another smacking noise.

AN: MORE SUSPENSE! Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own them…

Chapter 9: Spot the break

Sam peered through a window to see what was happening exactly. Heather's mom was curled up in a ball on the ground, weeping. Heather was cowering behind Danny with a bloody lip and Danny was standing tall right in front of Jason.

Sam pulled out his cell phone and started to dial 911 but he heard Jason say, "What are you going to do, Danny? I'm a cop! They'll never believe you!"

Sam put away his cell phone. _If only I had Twister here with his video camera, that way we could get him on camera. But I don't and I have to think of something to do…_ Sam burst into the house.

Jason, Danny, Heather, and her mom all looked at him.

"Sam!" Heather cried before she was hit again.

"Jason!" Sam yelled. "Enough!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Jason said with a smirk. "I'm a cop, Sam."

"In Kansas, yes, in California, no." He grabbed Heather's hand and dragged her out. He called back to the others, "I'll come back for you!" He shoved Heather in his rental car and zoomed off for the airport.

"Sam, we can't go back to your house in Ocean Shores, he knows where you live!" Heather said to Sam.

"We're not going to my house," Sam stated. "We're going straight to the police in Ocean Shores and then we're going to hide in some place that even some people in Ocean Shores can't find."

"You can have the bed," Twister told Reggie as he set up blankets on the floor of his bedroom.

"No, I don't want to put you out," Reggie said as she coughed.

Twister sat down next to Reggie on his bed and looked at her. "You're sick and you need to be comfortable, I can sleep on the floor."

Reggie hugged him softly and then tightly. "It's your room. You can take the bed."

"Reggie, you're really sweet but I say again, you're sick and you need to be comfortable."

"We can both use the bed."

"If you're comfortable with that."

"Yes, it's fine. Um, do you have a t-shirt that I could use, I don't have anything to sleep in."

"Yeah. I mean, you know me, I'm shirtless the majority of the time."

"How could she?" Otto screamed as he paced around the hotel room. "'I want to stay with Twist.' She should be staying here with us!"

"Go to sleep Otto!" Ray yelled at him.

"But!"

"Now!"

"'Night."

"Sam, I'm tired," Heather whined as they drove through the dark. "We've told the cops, can't we just go to your house?"

"Like you said, he knows where I live, even though we've told the police, he could still come after us," Sam explained.

"Are we at least close?"

"Better, we're here."

They got out of the car and stepped onto a beach that had perfect waves.

"What is this place?" Heather asked.

"This is the secret spot. Some people lived in Ocean Shores their whole lives and they never found this place. Luckily, I came into friendships with people who knew where it is."

"It's awesome."

"And it's safe."

Twister had trouble falling asleep that night. It wasn't that it was uncomfortable but it was just the fact that he was sleeping in the same bed as his girlfriend. He held her in his arms and softly rubbed the back of his hand against her cheek. She looked so peaceful while she slept. But Twister couldn't help thinking that maybe while she was here, they could move their relationship to the next level.

Reggie wriggled in her sleep. She adjusted her head so that it was laying against his bare chest and if she was awake, she could hear his heartbeat. Twister tried not to move. He didn't want to wake her. He watched her head go up and down as he breathed. He kissed her on the forehead and finally drifted off to sleep.

Sam woke up on the beach with the sound of his cell phone. "Hello?" He said.

"Sam? It's Officer Shirley," the voice on the other line said.

"Oh hi, what's up?"

"We caught Jason Rally. He found him snooping around your house, good thing you weren't there. You should come down to the station so we can straighten this all out. Bring Heather too."

"Thank you, Officer. Bye." He hung up his cell and he looked over at the sleeping Heather. He softly shook her awake. "Heather, the police just called, they have Jason in custody."

"Oh thank god," Heather cried as she sat up and pulled her knees close to her body. Even though Jason was caught, she looked terrified.

Sam held her close. "Heather, it will be okay."

"I hope so…"

Reggie was the first to wake up. She laid there just thinking and listening to Twister's heartbeat. She thought about what had happened with her last boyfriend, Michael. _Michael was different… Sure, he and I were friends before we started going out but we weren't as good of friends as me and Twister… Michael moved too fast… He thought I was like that… But Twister knows me better than that, he knows that I would never do anything like that._

Reggie could feel Twister move as he woke up. She looked up at him and then rested her head back on his chest.

"'Morning," he said to her before he kissed her forehead.

"'Morning," she replied.

He lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. When he looked into her eyes, she seemed so innocent and pure. She was perfect to him…

He kissed her, softly at first and then forcefully. He could feel her struggle a little as if she were uncomfortable with how powerful he was being. He started moving his hands up her back under the overlarge t-shirt she was wearing. He moved from kissing her mouth to kissing her neck.

"Twist, um, could you move your hands," Reggie asked uncomfortably.

He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her. "Reg, I thought that we could maybe move our relationship a little farther."

"I don't want that Twist…"

He didn't listen to her. He started kissing her mouth again. He could feel her trying to push away from him. He made the grip on her back stronger.

She finally broke her mouth away from his and pleaded, "Twist, please let go of me…"

Twister could feel her shaking out of a mixture of fright and sadness. Realizing what he was doing and that he shouldn't even be trying this, he let go of her.

She scrambled away from him and tumbled off his bed onto the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest and started crying into her legs. He reached out to touch her but she pulled away from him. She wiped away her tears and looked at him with a frown. "Why? Why did you try to…" She couldn't even say it, she was afraid. She never thought she'd be scared of Twister, but she was. She came to her feet. She didn't know what she was going to say. "Do you remember Michael?"

Twister was confused by the question. _I just tried to- and she asks me if I remember- _ "Your last boyfriend, the one you went to Winter Formal with. I guess he was a better boyfriend than me."

She seemed a little shaken up. "He wasn't. You're the same. I'm going to tell you something that I haven't told anyone. The night of Winter Formal, Mike asked me if I wanted to go make out in his car. I said that I did but when we got there he tried to pull the same thing you just did. I got out of there as quick as I could, that's why we broke up."

"I saw you getting out of his car that night, I though something went wrong."

"I thought that you knew me well enough not to try something like that. I was wrong."

Twister shook his head. "You weren't wrong, I know you…"

Reggie stood up out of anger and finally yelled, "Twister, it's over!"

AN: SUSPENSE! Okay, I know that Twister probably wouldn't ever do that but, it just adds conflict. Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own them…

Chapter 10: Bottle of Revenge

Twister sat there on his bed, staring at Reggie and trying to compute what she just said. He stood up and reached out to her. "Reg, I-I d-didn't want t-to hurt you…"

She burst into tears again and yelled, "Don't Twist! Don't say anything!" She ran from the room and down the stairs, into the kitchen. She saw Lars and his cronies sitting at the table with a bottle of whiskey.

"What's with you?" He asked as he took a drink. It was obvious that they just started drinking since they didn't seem drunk at all.

"I just, um, broke up with Twister," she stammered. _Why am I telling him this?_

He pulled out the chair next to him. "Sit down, hang with us…" He put another glass on the table and poured some whiskey. "…relax."

Reggie looked at the glass on the table and then looked up the staircase. Twister was standing at the top of it, looking down at her and the others. She looked back at Lars and replied, "Okay." She sat down in the chair next to Lars, picked up the glass of whiskey, and took a drink.

"Is this Jason Rally?" Officer Shirley asked, showing Sam and Heather a picture.

"Yes, that's my step-dad," Heather whimpered. Sam stood behind her with his hands resting on her shoulders.

"So, I'm just making sure of this, even though he is a police officer, he can still go to jail, right?" Sam asked.

"Yes, beating a spouse or a child is a serious offense. I've contacted the police in Kansas and he will be transported to the state penitentiary there. He will be escorted onto the plane by one of our officers and then at the airport in Kansas, he will be escorted by one of their officers to prison."

"How m-many ye-years is h-he f-f-fac-acing?" Heather stuttered.

"About 10 years," Officer Shirley stated. "Well, you two are done here if you would like to leave. We just needed you to identify him."

"Thank you, Officer Shirley," Sam replied shaking her hand and leaving the station with Heather.

"Can you believe that we were ever enemies?" Reggie asked drunkenly. The five drunk teens were sitting on the curb that was outside the Rodriguez's house.

"No, that's amazing," Lars replied. He draped his arm around Reggie's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "You know, Twister's stupid for doing anything to hurt you. He doesn't realize how awesome and pretty you are. He doesn't deserve y-you."

Twister was watching them from his bedroom window. He could feel a jealous rage flow through his body as Lars put his arm around her. He was even angrier when he saw Lars whispering something in her ear and then she burst out laughing. She shouldn't even be out there, drunk, with Lars and his stupid friends. She was just doing it for revenge against him. She should be up there with him, just being themselves. But he had to screw it up, he had to want more, he had to be a sleaze.

"Lars, you're so nice to me, you've been helping me get over Twister," Reggie said.

Lars stared into her eyes for a few seconds before leaning in and kissing her. He could here his friends swooning in the background. They slowly lowered to the ground so that Reggie was laying on her back and Lars was leaning over her. He brushed her cheek softly and kissed her.

Twister was starting to lose control. He wanted to take a baseball bat and smashing everything that Lars owned, not to mention smashing Lars himself. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't just go down there and say, "She's mine, stay away." That seemed like something Otto would do to keep her from Twister. How would Otto feel if he knew that this was happening to Reggie?

"So, I guess you're going back home tomorrow? Now that Jason's put away?" Sam asked, sitting next to Heather on the guest room bed.

"I don't know, Sam," Heather started. "Jason's put away so, it's safe for me to be home, and I should probably go back to help out my family. But I want to be with you, Sam, I want to stay with you."

"Heather, I'm not going to make you stay. If you really want to go back, then go."

Heather looked at Sam, confused. "I-I thought you would care enough about me to make me stay, I was wrong."

"Heather, I care for you so much but you need to be with your family. I understand."

"I guess I'm going home then."

Reggie stumbled around in the dark. She was leaving Lars' room and heading back into Twister's room. "Ow!" She said, tripping over Twister's skateboard.

"Reggie?" Twister mumbled as he sat up in his bed. "Have you been in Lars' room all this time?"

Reggie smiled and nodded. "Yeah." Her voice was a little to happy for his Twister's liking.

"You didn't-" He couldn't say what he was thinking.

"Of course not." She crawled onto his bed and laid down next to him.

Twister shook the disturbing thoughts from his mind, laid down, and tried to go to sleep.

That didn't go well though. Reggie slid her arms around him and rested her head on his bare shoulder. He could feel one of her hands on his back and the other one on his chest. She kissed his cheek and then kissed his mouth.

Twister pulled away from her and said, "Reg, what are you doing?"

Reggie sat up, taken aback, and replied, "I'm doing what you wanted me to do."

"You broke up with me because you didn't want to."

"I don't care, I want to be with you no matter what. If that means I have to do this, then fine."

"I'm not going to make you do this."

"It's too late for that." She leaned in to kiss him again but he pushed her away.

"You're drunk…" He moved off his bed onto the floor. He set up blankets and fell asleep.

"I guess this is goodbye," Heather said as she waited outside of the gate for her plane.

"I guess, for now at least," Sam added.

Heather frowned. "Sammy…"

Sam gulped. "Uh oh, you're not coming back, are you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You called me Sammy last time we broke up. You're not coming back."

Heather looked at her feet and shook her head. "Not likely."

Sam physically shook his body as if to shake off his feelings. "Okay, whatever. Goodbye, Heather. Nice knowing you." He walked away from Heather and left her standing in the middle of the airport.

AN: Okay, I know, kind of harsh for Sam but I thought it would be good conflict. Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own them….

Chapter 11: The sober truth

_How could I be so stupid?_ Sam thought. He was laying on his bed, listening to Bowling for Soup's "Down for the count". _I should have known that she'd get what she wanted and then get out. _His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. _It can't be…_

Twister woke up that morning with a note from Reggie next to him. He looked at the note. It read: "Check the ashes." At first, he didn't understand the note but when he thought about it, it made perfect sense. He stood up, got dressed, and ran out of his house. He looked over at the burned Rocket house and entered the remains.

It was weird being in the Rocket house while it looked like this. Twister had been in there so many times that he could just see it in his mind. Right in front of him it was like the whole thing repaired itself in his mind. But when he came back to reality, it was just a charred disaster.

He found a pathway on the collapsed staircase that led him up the stairs. He looked around at the burned hallway. It was obvious that Otto's room and Ray's room were totally destroyed. He noticed that Reggie's door was open. He poked his head into the room and saw Reggie sitting on what was left of her bed and holding the ruins of her diary. He sat down next to her and said, "it's weird being in here. After I've spent so much time in this house, it's gone. Everything, gone."

Reggie stayed quiet for a minute or so before she said, "You hurt me last night, Twist."

He was surprised b what she said. "Last night? Don't you mean yesterday morning?"

She shook her head. "No, I mean, last night. You said I was drunk…" Her voice was strangely calm.

"You were."

She stood up and headed towards the door. "I was sober enough to say no to Lars." She left her room and made her way down the stairs.

Twister ran after her and cut her off. "What do you mean?"

Reggie avoided eye contact with Twister. "He came on to me last night."

"I know, I saw you guys kiss."

"You don't get it, Twist!" She finally looked Twister in the eye with her watery eyes. "I went into his room with him. We got pretty far too. When he started taking off my shirt, it finally hit me what I was doing."

Twister seemed to be having a breakdown. "Look, Reg, you don't have to tell me this."

"I told Lars to stop. But he didn't want to listen. He was too drunk. I was about to give in when I accidentally escaped."

"How do you accidentally escape?"

"After a kiss, I said your name. Lars got pissed and let me go."

"You said _my _name?"

"Yeah, I did." Tears started streaming down her face. "It was then that I realized my mistake for breaking up with you." She dropped onto the ground. "I-I l-l-love y-y-ou, Twist."

Twister knelt down next to her and put his hand on the back of her neck. "You did not make a mistake. You deserved to break my heart. But it doesn't change the way I feel: I love you too." He sat down and pulled her up so she could sit on his lap and she cried into his shoulder.

"I-I wanted to make you happy last night. That's why I c-came on to you." She continued to cry.

"If you want me to be happy with you, then be the Regina Rocket that I fell in love with. Don't do anything that you wouldn't want to do."

She took her head off his shoulder and stared into his eyes. She leaned in and kissed him with full force.

Sam scrambled from his room to his front door and paused for a second. _What if it is her? What am I going to do? I can't just fall into her trap again… _He pulled open the door and said, with surprise, "Danny?"

Heather's older brother, Danny, was standing in the doorway. "Hey Sam."

"What's up? I sent Heather back on the plane yesterday."

"That's exactly what's up. She is back home. Why'd you send her back?"

"She wanted to help you guys at home, she wanted to go back."

Danny entered the house and shut the door behind him. "That's the thing. She wanted to go back but she wanted you to want her to stay. She is miserable without you."

"I miss her too. Look, I wanted her here but she needed to be there for you and your mom."

"Everything is fine there. I have a job to help out and my mom just started work, Heather doesn't have to be there. She is loved but we want her to be happy."

"What am I supposed to do? I've done so much for her already. I gave her a place to stay, I took her away from Jason when he kidnapped her, and I put Jason in jail, what more can I do?"

"Bring her back."

"Dad, I think that I'm going to go see how Reggie's doing," Otto said, heading towards the hotel door.

"Hold it!" Ray replied as Otto froze in place. "You're not going to pull that prison guard thing again and take her from Twister, are you?"

Otto sighed. He seemed really sincere. "I just want to check up on her, I'm going to bring her home, I went way overboard."

"Alright, as long as you realize that."

Otto left the hotel room and started up his Mustang to head to Twister's house.

Lars opened the door and said, "What is this, the dork hangout?"

"My sister's here, you moron," Otto explained. "She is here, right?"

"She went over to what's left of your house this morning, then Twist went over an hour or so later."

"Thanks, Lars, you were actually helpful for once."

"Don't get used to it." He shut the door in Otto's face.

Otto walked over to his house and put his hand on the doorknob.

Reggie and Twister were slowly moving farther and farther in their relationship at the bottom of the staircase. Twister's shirt was laying beside them as well as Reggie's. They were so engaged, they didn't notice the doorknob turning.

AN: Okay, I know that it is getting a little extreme but I'm sorta running out of ideas. I'm not sure when I'll have another chapter up. I'm in kind of an emotional state at the moment but I'll try not to let that keep me from writing. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this every time?

Chapter 12: Disowned disasters

"Hey Danny, did you have fun at your friend's house?" Heather asked as Danny entered the house.

"Well, the friend that I visited lives more out west," Danny said, sitting next to her on the couch. "So it was a long trip."

"That sucks…"

"How was the job hunt?"

"Horrible, why does it was to be difficult?"

"Trust me, job hunts are hard, but once you find a job… it's harder…"

"Ha ha, thanks, Danny. You know it's really hard for me since I left California. I broke up with Sam before I left. I wish he would've asked me to stay."

"Well, speaking of which, while I was on my trip, I brought you back something that I think will cheer you up."

She just stared at him. "Really? What is it?"

He smiled. "Go look outside."

She clambered up from the couch and ran outside. She skidded to a stop when she saw Sam leaning against Danny's car. "Sam!" She squealed as she ran into his arms.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Twister said, pulling away from Reggie.

"I'm positive," Reggie replied. She heard the door opening. "Oh hell, that's either Dad, Otto, or someone that is helping with rebuilding. Either way, it's bad. You got to hide!" She shoved him into a nearby closet and slammed the door behind him. She picked up her shirt and struggled to get it on. She just pulled it on when Otto entered the house.

"Oh hi, Rocket-Girl," Otto said casually. "You came to see what's left of our house?"

"Yeah, I found what's left of my diary, you can't read any of it anymore… I knew I should've typed it all up, then again my computer burned too."

"That wouldn't have done much good." His eyes wandered around the room and landed upon Twister's shirt, laying on the ground. "Where's Twister?"

"He was still sleeping when I left."

"Then what's that?" He pointed to the shirt.

"Oh, that must've been left from a while ago."

"A single t-shirt surviving the fire? Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Right…" He began opening doors until he found Twister, huddled in the closet, shirtless. "What is this?" He pulled Twister out of the closet and pushed him over to Reggie. "What is he doing here?"

"He showed up after I left."

"Why is he shirtless?"

"When is he not? Ever since he got a nice tan and a six-pack, he's been shirtless like twenty-four-seven."

"I guess that's true." He took a closer look at Reggie. "Why is your shirt covered in ashes?"

"Um, uh, I fell when I was getting up the stairs."

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Um, what? No!"

"I know what was going on, I've done it before."

"When have you…"

"In dated Trish for a while."

"That was something I didn't want to know. Okay, fine you caught us."

"I have to say that I don't agree to this, and I think you should come to the hotel with me and dad."

"Otto! We've been over this before, I'm staying with Twister."

"You're coming back with me!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not! I'm disowning you as my brother!"

An eerie silence fell.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Heather asked happily.

He smiled at her. "Danny came and told me that you missed me. I decided to bring you back to Ocean Shores."

She ran over to Danny and locked him in a huge hug. "Thank you!" She let go of him and went back over to Sam. "I can't go back though."

"Why not?"

"My mom and brother need me here. I need to find work."

"Heather," Danny said, interrupting. "I have a job, and Mom found work. We'll be fine."

"And if you want," Sam added, "you could probably get a job at the Shore Shack and send the money back here to help out if you want. But I want you to come back with me."

"Um, well," Heather mumbled. "Sure, I'll go, and you're sure I can get a job at the Shack?"

"Yes, Ray and Tito can use all the help they can get. I worked there for a while and the pay is good."

"Okay, I'll go back with you. Just let me get some things packed."

Otto and Twister were shocked. "Disown me?" Otto repeated.

"Yeah, you can't tell me what to do anymore," Reggie replied.

"Reg, think about this for a min-" Twister started.

"No, I'm done thinking. I'm not letting Otto run my life anymore."

"Oh come off it, Rocket-Girl. Just come back with me!" He grabbed her wrist and started walking to the door.

"Shove off, Otto!" She screamed at him as she pulled her arm away from him. "I'm not listening to you and I'm staying with Twist!" She stormed across the street with Twister to his house and slammed the door.

"So, you're sure that I can get a job?" Heather whispered to Sam while he stared out the airplane window.

"Heather," he replied, looking at her, "I swear you will be able to find a job in Ocean Shores. I swear I've seen at least ten help wanted signs in shop on the boardwalk."

"That's what matters most at the moment."

"Um, hey, you want to switch places with me? I hate being next to the window while we land."

"Uh, okay." She stood up and switched places with Sam.

"Look out the window," Sam whispered in Heather's ear.

Heather turned to look out the window and stared down at the ground. She shot a look back at Sam and then back at the ground. "Oh my god, Sammy!"

Outside of the window, cut in the grass, were the words, "Heather, will you marry me?"

Twister and Reggie sat cross-legged on Twister's bed , facing each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Twister asked softly.

"Yeah…" She placed her hands on his knees and leaned into kiss him. Her lips touched his gently.

AN: A lot is happening! What will happen next? Only I know! Please r and r!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I'm so tired of this disclaimer…

Chapter 13: Too much too soon

"Sam, are you serious?" Heather asked him as they left the airplane. "I'm seventeen and so are you! And you want to get married?"

"We'll be engaged until we turn eighteen," Sam explained. "Then we'll get married, if that's what you want."

"I don't know, Sammy."

"I even got you a ring." He pulled a small black box out of his pocket and opened it up. Inside was a beautiful, diamond ring with a golden band.

She took the box from Sam and stared at the ring. "Oh, Sam, I don't know. Think about it: we'll have to move out of your mom's, we'll have to be able to rent an apartment, buy groceries, and anything else we need. Have you thought any of this through?"

"We have a long time to prepare before we actually get married."

"And what about planning the wedding?"

"It will be taken care of when it needs to be. So, are you saying yes?"

"Yes."

Reggie laid in Twister's arms, wrapped in the bed sheet. "I can't believe we just did that."

"Neither can I," Twister replied.

"But I think we waited long enough. After being just friends for so many years, maybe we waited too long."

"I agree."

"Maurice!" His mom called up the stairs. "Maurice!"

"Oh hell!" He mumbled. He scurried out of his bed and started pulling on his clothes. "Get dressed!" He commanded Reggie. He finished pulling on his clothes and stuck his head out the door. "What's up?"

"Breakfast's almost ready, tell Reggie."

"I will."

"I'll just tell her myself." She pushed open the door and caught Reggie, in her bra and putting on her jeans. Mrs. Rodriguez looked at Twister with an angry glare. "Downstairs, now!" She stomped out of the room and down the stairs.

Reggie pulled her t-shirt on and then said, "we're in trouble."

"You're telling me." They went down the stairs and saw Twister's parents sitting at the kitchen table.

"Maurice, Reggie, sit down," Sandy demanded. They did as they were told. "What you two did is very bad. You're 16 and 17 years old, you're too young. Now, I didn't do that until I was married."

"Mom, didn't want to know that," Twister stated.

"Quiet, Maurice!" She yelled. "Now, what's done is done, it's too late to change what happened. What matters is that you were protected, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," they replied in unison.

"Good, don't let it happen again. You're excused."

They climbed back up the stairs and thought about why Twister's mom had acted the way she did.

"Why didn't she freak out more?" Twister asked Reggie as he sat down on his bed.

"Yeah, I was expecting Prison Guard Otto times ten. Why didn't she like send me back to Otto and Ray, or forbid me from seeing you? Not that I'm complaining…" Reggie added.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Twister called.

There was no answer. The door swung open and Lars (once again) stood in the doorway. "I heard that you're very bad little teenagers."

"Get out of here, Lars," Reggie said.

"Make me, you little whore."

"Lars, you jackass… Get out of my room…"

"Twist, don't worry about it, he's not worth the sweat…"

"You're just lucky that I didn't get to her first, oh wait, but I did."

"Yeah, cause she was drunk… She wouldn't be with you on a normal day."

"Right, you're just lucky that she said your name, probably the first one that came into her head."

"You're right, I am lucky, lucky that she loves me."

"Whatever, Bro."

"Bye, Lars," Reggie said before she shoved him out the door and locked it. "He's so annoying."

A few days later, Reggie disappeared for a few hours, without telling Twister where she was going. When she returned, she wasn't happy.

"Hey, Reg, where've you been?" Twister asked, as Reggie tried to sneak back into his room.

She turned to look at him and then down at her feet. "Out."

"Can you give me a little more?"

"I've been out."

"Can you be more specific?"

"I've been at a place."

"Oh yeah, now we're getting somewhere…"

"What do you want from me, Twist?"

"Just tell what the hell is going on."

Reggie stayed incredibly quiet. "You don't want to know." She turned away from him.

He came up behind her and put his hands on her waist. He whispered in her ear, "you can tell me, I'll understand."

Tears were falling from her eyes. She brushed his hands away from her waist and placed her own hands on her stomach. She turned to face him. "You're going to be a father."

He took a step back. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded.

"How can that be? We used protection!"

"Only 99 percent effective."

"Well, isn't that just wonderful?"

"Twist, don't get upset with me."

"Don't get upset? Fuck! I'm going to be a father, and you're telling me not to be upset?"

"So you don't want the kid?"

"Reg, you're 17-years-old and I'm 16! I just got my drivers' license, I'm not ready to be parent! And neither are you!" He stormed out of the room.

"How do you know!" She shouted at nothing.

Twister had run out into the cul-de-sac and over to Sam's house. "Sam! Open up!" He yelled as he pounded on the door.

Heather opened the door and stared at Twister. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, is Sam here?"

"No, he went out."

"Oh, I really needed to talk to him."

Heather paused for a second and then jutted her head towards the inside of the house. "C'mon in." She walked back inside.

Sam followed her into the house.

She dropped down on the couch. "Dude, like, sit down. You look so nervous."

He sat down next to her. He watched her as she pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "You smoke?" He asked.

"Just when I'm stressed." She took a drag.

"I bet that I'm more stressed than you."

"Try me."

"You first."

"Alright. So after this hellish ordeal; dealing with my step-father, running away, being kidnapped, and then being rescued, Sam lets me go back home. A few days later, Sam comes back and I come back here with him. Just when our plane is about to land, I look out the window and see, cut into the grass, "Heather will you marry me?" And I said yes. Now I have to deal with the fact that I will be wearing this ring until I'm at least 18 and the wedding plans." She took two more drags.

"That's a lot to deal with."

"Yeah, it is. Beat that." She took another drag.

"Okay, so Reggie and I hooked up after several years of being friends. We decided to hide it from Otto since he's overprotective. That seriously backfired. He found out about us and put her in a lockdown. Her house burned down, almost while she was still in it, and I saved her and gave her a place to stay. After our first night together, I made a move on her and she freaked. As revenge, she went down to hang out with my brother, Lars, and she got drunk. She almost had sex with Lars and then she came to me and she made a move on _me_. I called her drunk and I just walked away from her."

"Smart move on your part. I still don't see why this is more stressful than getting married." She took yet another drag of her cigarette. It was close to being done.

"Well, the next day, I found her in her house, sitting in the ashes and she told me that she wasn't drunk. We started, um well you get the picture, and Otto walked in. He tried to bring her back with him and she disowned him as her brother. We left her house and well, slept together. Now, earlier today, I find out that she is pregnant. I'm 16, and she's 17, neither of us are ready to be parents."

"Okay, you win. That's a tough break."

"I don't know what to do."

"You just need to think." She took the last drag and extinguished the cigarette in an ash tray sitting on the table. She picked up a pair of scissors and held them in her hand. "This is what I do to relieve stress. I smoke a cigarette and then break out the scissors. Most people think it hurts but really, it's a release of stress. It's like with that first cut, all of your troubles disappear." She opened the scissors and pressed the blades against one of her existing scars, reopening it. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she finally reopened them, she looked over to Twister. She held out the scissors to him. "You want to try?"

He took the scissors from her and just stared at the blades. "I guess I could try."

"Cut anywhere, usually arms are better but your shirtless all the time and if you don't want people to know, that's not a good place."

"At this point, I don't care." He pressed the blade against his unscathed skin on his arm.

AN: So much is happening! Only I know what'll happen next! Wha ha ha! Please R and R!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Everyone should know by now…

Chapter 14: The slice of life

Twister didn't know exactly what to say to Reggie. He had found out she was pregnant and he didn't know how to react to it. How was he supposed to react? He didn't know. But he had to talk to her sometime, sooner than later.

He came into his bedroom and found it different. Reggie was sitting on his bed and she had cleaned up the place. "You cleaned?"

"I thought I should clean up, you know, before I left," she explained, standing up.

"You left? Your leaving?"

"I can tell I'm not wanted here, neither is your child. I'm going." She walked toward the door but Twister grabbed her hand.

"Reggie, you are wanted here, so is our child. Please stay."

"Twist, I just don't kn-" She stopped speaking when she caught sight of his wrist. "What happened to your wrist?"

He quickly pulled his arm away from her but didn't say anything.

"Fine then, do what you want. It's not like I'm going to be around."

"Reg, please don't go."

"I'll keep in touch." She left Twister's room and walked out of the Rodriguez's house.

Twister ran after her and finally caught her outside of the house. "Reg, whatever troubles we may go through, it will all be worth it."

"Twist, I need to be alone for a while. And I don't know if I'll be back."

"Wh-where are you going?"

"I might go to Ray and Otto. I haven't really decided yet."

"Look, you don't have to go back to them! We can take care of this ourselves!"

"Face it! We're kids! We can't take care of this ourselves!"

"Yes, we can!"

"No, we can't! Just leave me alone!" She ran from the cul-de-sac and away from Twister.

Sam came into his house and found Heather sitting on the couch. "Hey Heather."

"Hi Sam, Twister came over earlier."

"Really? What for?"

"He wanted someone to talk to. And I have to say, he really needed to talk."

"You talked to him?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say?"

"Long story short: Reggie's pregnant."

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly."

"Wow."

"Okay, Sam, I know that you've been busy with trying to get me settled here but you really need to check what else is happening around you. Like with Reg and Twist, their lives are crumbling beneath them and you are so busy worrying about me. Stop worrying about me and start worrying about them."

"I get it. Where are they?"

"They had this huge blow out in the middle of the cul-de-sac earlier and Reg ran off. I'm not sure where Twister is."

"Thanks, I guess I'll find them later."

Twister had no idea what to do. He had gotten a girl pregnant and now she had run off, maybe to her recently disowned brother. He had to talk to someone. He knew who he had to talk but he didn't know what would happen. He felt like he had no choice, he had to go to Ray and Otto.

When he arrived, he knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Otto called.

Twister entered the hotel room and found Ray reading and Otto watching skating videos. "Hi."

"What do you want?" Otto replied bitterly.

"Is Reggie here?"

"No, she's not here, she's supposed to be with you!" Otto yelled at him.

"We got into a fight and she ran off."

An evil smirk formed on Otto's face. "Oh, the boyfriend having problems? Well, she's not here."

"Then she's gone."

Otto stood up and grabbed the collar of Twister's shirt. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, she said that she might've come here but she wasn't sure."

"What did you guys fight about?"

"Um, she's, uh, pregnant."

"What!" Otto screamed at him. "Dad, do something!"

"What's done is done," Ray replied.

"Dad, you're weird. Where is she?"

"I don't know!" Twister cried. "We have to find her."

"You got that right."

Reggie arrived at the house sooner than she expected. She didn't know what would happen when he saw her. Would he invite her in? Would he slam the door in his face? She hadn't talked to him in a year or so. She wasn't sure what to expect. But she knocked on the door anyways.

It swung open and there he stood. He looked exactly as she had remembered him. "Reggie?" He said, surprised.

"Hi, Trent," she replied.

AN: Hey everybody! Sorry that this took so long! Sorry if there are spelling errors but my microsoft word is temporarily disabled, so I have to use wordpad. Also, sorry that this chapter is so short but I'm having writer's block. I'm not totally sure when my next chapter will be up but I'll have it up ASAP! Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power or any of the characters.

Chapter 15: Slapped to my senses.

AN: Guess who's back! Back again! Monster's back, tell your friends! Yes, it is true ladies and gentlemen, I have returned. Okay, so I never really went away, as some of you could probably tell since I came out with like, ten more fics. But I was unable to add to this one and The Lost Girl because they were saved at my dad's house. Now, I've got them back and I will be updating with all of my other fics. Read on and welcome back to my world!

"Where would she go?" Otto demanded as he and Twister biked around town.

"I don't know," Twister snapped.

"Any idea?"

"No, all she said was that she might go to you guys."

"I can't believe you let this happen."

"I tried to stop her, Otto."

"You could've tried harder."

"By what? Tying her up? She'd hate me more than you."

"My sister doesn't hate me."

"Want to bet?"

"Well, she doesn't seem too happy with you right now."

"And I can understand why. We're in trouble."

Otto stayed quiet.

"Why isn't Ray helping us?"

"He has to work."

"And why didn't we take my car?"

"It's easier to find her with bikes. We can go off the road and we can stop if we need to."

"Wow, Otto Rocket has grown a brain."

"Don't push it, Twister."

"Or you'll what? Take Reggie away? That's funny."

"Well, it looks like you didn't even need me to take her away."

"Shut up, Otto."

"Or you'll what? Get her pregnant? Too late."

Twister jumped off hi bike and he let it ghost-ride into a railing. "What was that?"

Otto let his bike ghost-ride too, wanting to face Twister head on. "You heard me. This is your fault. You had to follow your stupid crush and date her. You had to mess around with her and get her pregnant."

"What I feel for your sister isn't just a crush."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm in love with her! Don't you get it?"

"You need to stay the hell away from my sister."

"You don't get to tell me what to do, especially when it comes to Reg."

"Just let me deal with her, 'kay?"

Twister couldn't take any of Otto's shit anymore. "Well, deal with this." And with a quick arm extension, Twister had punched Otto. "I'm going to find Reg." He grabbed his bike and rode off.

Trent and Reggie had been sitting quietly for the past half-hour.

"What are you doing here, Reggie?" He asked her. "We broke up about a year ago and I haven't seen you since. Now you show up on my doorstep and we're expected to be friends?"

She sighed. "That's not exactly what I thought… I don't expect us to be friends."

"Then why are you here?"

"Um… Well, I know that you're going to hate this but Twist and I started dating at his sixteenth birthday."

"Great that's something I want to hear," he muttered sarcastically.

"I know that it must hurt…"

"I guess I could always feel some tension between you two."

"Yeah, well, we decided not to tell Otto since he would just complicate things."

"He is your brother and he's really protective of you. Remember when we started dating?"

She laughed. "Yeah. Oh my god, he was so upset. 'I thought you were a pal, man. How could you date my sister?' He was so mad."

"Yeah… But I guess he knew it wouldn't last."

"Just like he knew it wouldn't last with Twist."

"Really? What happened?"

"Everything. You name it, it happened."

"Start from the beginning."

"Everything was going fine. Then Otto found out and put me into a lockdown. Then after trying to escape, he put me into a deeper lockdown. And Ray set the house on fire, leaving me trapped in my room. Even after Twister saved my life, Otto still didn't want anything to do with him."

"He's being a little harsh."

"Well, that's Otto for you. Then Twist and I had a fight over moving our relationship faster and I got mixed up with Lars. Then things became more mixed up. And well…"

"Well, what?"

"Twister's going to be a father."

"To someone else's child I hope."

"No, it's mine. Things just got out of control."

Trent stood up and stared at her.

Reggie stood to be at the same eye level as him. "I know, that this is kind of upsetting but it's not like Twist and I planned this."

And in a swift motion, Trent's hand had made sharp contact with her face. "How could you be so stupid?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "I told you, it was an accident."

"Reggie, you've made a mess of your life." He slapped her across the face again, knocking to the floor.

AN: Wow… Anyways, hope you liked it and R&R!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power.

Chapter 16: Lost and found

Reggie pulled herself away from Trent and curled up in a corner. "Please…" She whimpered. "Please Trent, don't do this…"

"What you did was stupid, Reggie!" He shouted as he towered over her.

"I know that! But it wasn't planned!"

"Of course it wasn't planned! If it was planned, you and Twist would be married!"

"Stop! Please! I came here for your help!"

"My help? You expected me to help you?"

"I had no where else to go! I couldn't stay with Twist and I couldn't go to Otto and Ray!"

"That's too damn bad! You screwed up!"

"I know I did!"

He paused glaring down at her.

Twister loaded his bike into the back of his SUV and got in. "Where would she go? Where could she disappear to?" It dawned on him. "Trent. They broke up a year ago and know one would expect her to go to him." He started the engine and sped off.

Frantic, Reggie stood and raced towards the door. Trent caught her by the wrist and pulled her towards him. "You are so stupid, Reggie. How could you do this?"

She tried to hold back her tears as he squeezed her wrist tighter. But she couldn't help it. The tears came spilling from her eyes. "I know that it was stupid! Just let me go!" She tried to pull away again.

Trent looked up as there was a knock on the door. "You make a sound and I swear I will hurt you." He shoved her behind the door as he opened it.

"Hey, Trent," Twister said.

"Hey, Twist," Trent replied. "It's been a while since I've seen you."

"Yeah, well, Reggie ran off and I was wondering if you'd seen her."

"I haven't seen Reggie in a while." He pushed her further behind the door as she struggled.

She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted out of there. She thought that she'd be safer away from Twister but she was wrong. She bit his hand making him pull it back.

"Ow! You bitch!" Trent shouted at her.

She ran out the door and hid behind Twister.

"Reggie?" Twist asked. He shot Trent a harsh look. "You said you hadn't seen her."

"I can't believe you got her pregnant!"

"This is none of your business, Trent!"

"You screwed up her life, Twister."

"We're out of here." He turned around to see Reggie still cowering behind him. He took a closer look at her face to see the bruises. "Reggie, what happened to your face?"

She looked at Trent, fear filling her eyes.

Twister looked back at him, rage surging through him. "Trent, I have one more thing that I have to do before you go."

"And what's that?" He said with a sneer.

"This, you asshole," he snapped, punching Trent in the face, knocking him to the ground.

He turned around and grabbed her wrist to take her back home but she screeched and yanked her wrist away from him. "You don't want to come back with me or something?" He asked.

"It's not that," she replied, rubbing her wrist. "My wrist just…"

He looked down at it. "He hurt that too, didn't he?"

"Yeah…" She muttered, looking at the ground.

"C'mon, let's go home," he said, opening her door for her.

After a few minutes into the drive, he said, "Otto and Ray are really freaked out. They have no idea where you are."

"You went to them?"

"What was I supposed to do? You only gave me one idea of where you possibly could be."

"I guess that's true."

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I punched him. Hard. He went down like a rock."

She smiled at him. "That's Otto for you."

"Yep."

Silence fell over the car.

"Are you still mad at me?" Twister asked.

Reggie paused, thinking it over. "I don't know, Twist. If I'm going to have this baby, I need to know that you're going to be with me all the way. No bailing on me."

"That's the last thing I want to do to you. If you decide you to keep this baby, then I'm going to be helping you."

"I am going to keep the baby."

"You're sure now?"

"Yes."

"You've thought about everything?"

"I believe so."

"It's going to be hard work."

"I know."

"It takes a lot of money to raise a child."

"I know that too."

"And you're ready for this? Even though we might not have the support of our parents?"

"I'm ready."

"Okay then."

AN: Sorry it took so long to update but I've fractured my elbow so I can only type with one hand, making it take a lot longer to type. Anyways, I'm running out of ideas, so I need ideas! If your willing to spare any, that is. Anyways, please R&R!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power.

Chapter 17: Surf's up!

AN: Thanks to DarkAngelSuicide and awsum-loser for your suggestions.

"Twist, can I borrow your surfboard?" Reggie asked him one morning.

"What happened to yours?" He replied.

"Burned up in the fire…"

"Oh right…"

"So can I borrow your board?"

"I don't know, Reg."

"Why not?"

"You're pregnant. Do you really think that it's a good idea t be doing an extreme sport?"

"I want to have some fun. I don't want this baby to hold me back."

"But it's going to have to. You can't do the extreme for a while."

"Fine, I get it. I'm going to go for a walk, okay?"

"Alright, have fun."

Reggie left his room and walked out of the house. She stopped as she realized the garage door was open. She went in and grabbed his surfboard, heading towards the beach.

Twister came down stairs 20 minutes later. "Hi Mom, hi Dad," he said.

"Mi hijo," Mrs. Rodriguez told him, "we need to have a talk."

Twister sat down across the table from her. "What about?"

"Your father and I have talked about it and…" She paused.

"And what?"

"We think that you and Reggie shouldn't stay here anymore."

"You're kicking us out?"

"Yes."

"How can you do this to us? Especially now while she's pregnant?"

"That is why we're kicking you out."

"Great, I get it. I'll get our stuff." He stood up and went into his room.

Reggie stepped onto the beach with Twister's surfboard tucked under her arm. She ran into the ocean and started riding the waves.

Twister came onto the beach and set down the suitcases. He looked out into the ocean and noticed Reggie surfing. "Reggie…" He stepped closer to the shore and yelled, "Reggie!"

She looked up and lost her footing on her board. The board slipped out from underneath her and it came back down, hitting her in the stomach. She let out a screech of pain and fell under the water.

Twister jumped into the water and tried to find Reggie. "Reg!" He shouted. He finally grabbed hold of her and swam her back to shore.

Otto and Ray came into the hospital waiting room where Twister was waiting for the doctor. "Where is she?" Otto demanded.

"I don't know, in one of the rooms," Twister replied. "The doctor hasn't come out to tell me what's going on."

"What happened?" Otto asked.

"She was surfing and she wiped-out."

"You let her go surfing?"

"No! She stole my board after I told her not to surf!"

"How did she get your board?"

"She said she was going for a walk and she stole my board."

"You should've kept an eye on her!"

"Why do you have to blame me for everything?"

Otto paused, his eye catching the suitcases. "What's with the luggage?"

Twister looked down to the floor. "We were kicked out. I went to find her and that's when she wiped-out."

Otto opened his mouth to say something but the doctor came out at that moment. "Twister Rodriguez?"

"Yes," Twister replied.

"You were the one that brought in Regina Rocket, correct?"

"Yes."

"She has lost the baby."

Twister froze on the spot. "Um… could I see her?"

"Sure, go on in. Room 504."

He walked out of the waiting room and into room 504. Reggie was lying on the hospital bed, looking shaken to her core. "Hey there," Twister said.

She looked over to him. "Hey," she replied softly.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. "So…"

"I lost the baby…"

"I know."

"It hurts…"

"I bet it does."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"I'm just trying to keep my cool."

She hugged him. "This sucks."

"Then you don't want to know what is going on at home."

"What?"

"We don't live there anymore."

"What?" She repeated.

"We were kicked out."

"You have to be joking."

"Nope."

"Great…"

"Look, we can get through this."

"How?"

"We just can, I know it."

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy at school. Anyways, R&R!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Chapter 18: We can't make it on our own

"Do you really think they'll let us stay now that we've lost the baby?" Reggie asked as they stood outside of the Rodriguez house.

"I'm not sure, but we have to try," Twister replied, knocking on the door.

Mrs. Rodriguez answered. "Did you forget something, Mi Hijo?"

"We want to come back," Twister said.

"You know my answer to that."

"But Reggie lost the baby."

"That doesn't change anything, Maurice." And with that, she slammed the door in their faces.

"I guess we have to try Otto and Ray," Twister said.

"Are you sure?" Reggie asked. "I'm not sure they'd be okay with that."

"It doesn't hurt to try…"

Reggie knocked on the hotel room door and waited for the answer.

Otto answered the door. "How are you feeling, Reg?" He asked.

"I'm feeling fine, Otto, but we need to talk to you and Dad," she replied.

"Okay, come in." He held the door open and let her and Twister enter.

They sat down on one of the beds.

"What do you guys need?" Ray asked.

"As you know, we were kicked out of Twister's house…"

"But don't they know that you lost the baby?" Otto added.

"They don't care, they won't take us in."

"And so you're coming to us?" Otto snapped.

"Yes, we need your help."

Otto thought for a minute. "We'll take you in…"

"Thank you, Little bro!"

"On one condition."

Reggie's excitement faltered. "Why don't I like the sound of that?"

"Reg, you can stay with us, but Twister can't."

"What?" She screamed, standing up.

"Twister is not staying with us."

"I'm sorry but if I stay, then Twister stays."

"That's not an option, Reggie!"

"Fine then, we'll find somewhere else to stay! C'mon, Twist." She stormed out of the hotel with Twister following her.

"Reg, why did you do that?" Twister asked as they got into his car.

"What do you mean?" She snapped.

"Why didn't you agree to stay?"

"I don't want to be without you."

"I don't want to be without you either, Reg." He leaned and kissed her softly.

She pulled away from him with a smile.

"We'll just have to make it on our own."

"I don't know if we can."

"We can try.

"Okay…"

AN: I hope they can. Anyways, please R&R!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power, because if I did I would make Reggie and Twister get together.

Chapter 19: A Happy Ending

AN: As you guys could tell by the title of this chapter, this will be the last one. Thank you to all my faithful readers out there and thanks for waiting for months to get updates. Anyways, read on!

The past few months had gone by slowly as Twister and Reggie worked hard, putting together their dream apartment.

Twister wrapped his arms around Reggie as they looked at their apartment. "It's our apartment," he whispered.

"I know," Reggie replied.

"Knock, knock," Ray said, knocking on the open door.

"Hey, Dad," Reggie answered, looking at him.

"Just thought I's stop by and see how you guys are doing."

"We're doing fine, Dad." She gave him a sincere smile.

"Glad to hear it, Rocket-girl."

"Hello?" Otto called, entering the apartment.

"Otto," Twister said, "what are you doing here?"

He sighed. "I just wanted to come and apologize for the way I acted. I know now that I should've just let you guys be."

Reggie walked over to nhim and gave him a hug. "It's okay, Rocket-boy."

Sam and Heather stayed engaged until they were 18. The ceremony took place on the beach. And guess who caught the bouquet… Reggie.

AN: I know, cheezy ending but I didn't know how else to end it. Anyways, please R&R!


End file.
